


Pirates

by PagingPaige



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Response. Pirates & Captain Jack Sparrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He could still remember the day he was branded a pirate, even though he'd been a pirate from the day he was born. His father was the damn Keeper of the Code and had lived through a hell of a lot as the Pirate Lord of Madagascar before retiring to become the Keeper of the Code. Jack could never it on the straight and narrow. He wasn't _Will_ , for fuck's sake, though the kid was turning out to be a better pirate than he'd expected. It was something in the blood that made piracy the lifestyle of choice for some. Love did it for others, but for Captain Jack Sparrow? It was the people, his fellow pirates, that made his life worth living.  
  
He had Gibbs, his trusted First Mate who'd been there through thick and thin. Will Turner, now the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , and his wife and son, who Jack made a point to drop in on whenever he was in Port Royal. It was the least he could do for the son of Bootstrap Bill, the only man who hadn't turned on him when Barbossa mutinied. Hell, after Tia Dalma brought the bastard back to life, he'd been a hell of a lot more helpful this time around. Still a pain in the ass, but pirates stuck together when united against a common enemy. Davey Jones, spiteful bastard that he was, was most definitely a common enemy.   
  
Pirates had their own code, messed up though it might be in the eyes of regular folk. It all made sense though, when it was every man for themselves. He liked being a pirate. Most days, he liked the others who called themselves pirates as well because they all knew one very simple truth. Piracy was a brotherhood, a brand worn with honor and pride in accordance with the code. Yea, he was a pirate. That would never change.


End file.
